


Freedom

by loki_of_jotunheim



Series: Pride 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/F, LGBTQ Characters, Pride Month 2018, mentions of torture, mentions of whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: They would run, and one day they would be free.Written for Pride Month 2018.Set in an America where LGBT people haven't made as much progress in our America.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the basic plots of the songs "All The Things She Said" and "Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u. It might help to listen to those while reading, but it's not required.

“But- I have to be straight.” Alina looked at her friend helplessly. “I can’t not be. You’ve seen what people do to LGBT people here.”

“You don’t have to tell anyone yet.” Her friend, Alyssa replied. “You can stay closeted until we can get out.” Alina shook her head, unsure of what to do at this point.

“I’m not straight.” She whispered. “But I have to act like I am.” Alyssa rubbed her back comfortingly.

 

“I like you.” Alyssa blurted one afternoon as they were walking through the park. Alina choked on her drink. “Like, I _like_ you. Not sexually, but romantically.” Alina glanced around quickly.

“Well, talk about springing something on me.” Alina twisted her hands together, and admitted, “I…like you too.” Alyssa smiled shyly at her and Alina mirrored her.

“So...be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” Alina grasped her hand softly and they continued down the path.

 

“She’s _so_ gay.” Alina heard the whisper and forced her reaction down, an eye twitch the only evidence she’d heard, and since her back was to them, she was fine. “It’s obvious! She only hangs out with that girl, Alyssa, and they’re really, really close. No girl is _that_ close to another girl unless they’re gay.”   
“Not true.” A responding whisper said. “You remember those girls last year? They were closer than those two are and they weren’t gay.”

“Hate to break it to you, Anna, but those girls ended up being gay. Ever wonder why they left? The school found out.”

“Well in _that_ case…” Alina tuned the whispers out, her heart thudding in her chest. Suspicion could get her killed here. Shit. She needed to tell Alyssa. She raced to find her as soon as class let out. It would be all over school soon, and they needed to figure it out.

 

“Come on, just admit you’re together and we’ll let it go.” The school principal said kindly. Her face was the picture of compassion and Alina wanted so desperately to believe she was telling the truth. But she knew better. Behind those doors waited policemen to arrest them. Alyssa knew that too and so they steadfastly denied any of it, no matter how much it broke their hearts. “If you won’t admit it we can take more unpleasant methods to get you to admit it.”

“We’re not together, and we’re not gay.” Alyssa said firmly. The principal let out a sigh and sat back. Alina noticed her right hand never came into view. Two bulky men with cruel faces entered. They reminded Alina of KGB people they’d heard horror stories about in public school “Oh, I thought the KGB had disbanded?” Alyssa asked, faking innocence.

“Take these two to wherever you take gays.” The principal dismissed, already going back to her work.

“How’d they find out?” Alina whispered to Alyssa in the back of the van. The other inmates were talking loudly enough to where it was covered up. Alyssa shrugged as much as she was able in her restraints.

“I have no idea, but they have no solid ground unless they found our tumblrs.” Alina groaned. “I know, that would suck.”

“Yeah… my parents are going to _flip_ when they hear this.” Alyssa grimaced.

“So are mine.” She muttered. “If they even tell them that’s what’s going on.” A loud whistle silenced everyone in the van. The warden glared at them with piggish eyes. This was going to be so fun, Alina thought sarcastically.

 

“WE NEVER HAD FUCKING SEX HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS?!” Alina screamed, her voice raw. “FUCK YOU ALL.”

“Just because we’re really good friends,” Alyssa panted from beside her, her hair slick with sweat, “Doesn’t mean we’re in a relationship.”

“And I’m _fairly_ certain,” The third girl in the room spat sarcastically, her black clothing sticking to her body, “That all of this violates the Geneva Convention anyways.”

“Considering no-one knows this is happening,” The officer purred, tapping the wip on the floor as she strode towards the door, “That doesn’t really matter.” Alina exchanged a glance with Alyssa. They were fucked.

 

After the third week, the original group was unrecognizable for the injuries that spanned their bodies. They were exhausted, hurt, but most importantly, angry. That anger fueled their resistance. They refused to admit anything, but by the second month, most were close to suicide or giving up. Their bodies were guant and the prison clothes hung off them. Alina could barely walk some days for the sores on her feet.

“We need to leave.” She croaked one night. Alyssa grasped her hand under the covers.

“Tomorrow.” Alysa whispered in response, barely hearable. “Tomorrow.”  

The guards went for one of their breaks for a smoke, not paying attention to the weak prisoners and the duo took their chance, hopping into one of the running trucks that was waiting for its driver after they had delivered supplies.

The guards were too slow to react and other prisoners jumped in the back as they took off. They slowed for the last remaining prisoner to hop on the back and then Alyssa gunned it.

The fire of rebellion sparked in Alina’s gut. It spread slowly, but by the time they made it to a road, all the LGBT passengers had the same fire burning in their eyes. The semi would be hard to take down, they knew. It was designed to be. Alina climbed to the back and joined them in a resounding cheer.

Free at last.

 

Several days down the highway, they started seeing signs. One read, “The State Of New York Welcomes You!”

“Alyssa! Wasn’t New York one of the states that promised safety and freedom for LGBT people and followed through?!”

Alyssa glanced at her, the two of them grinning widely.

“Yes, it was.” Alina pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek in response to her affirmative answer, since Alyssa was driving. “Go tell everyone.”

“I will.” Alina climbed into the trailer and raised a hand for silence. “We are in New York!”

It took a moment, but when the meaning sunk in, screams and cries of joy and relief sounded.

“LOVE IS LOVE!” Someone shouted, and it quickly grew into a chant. They opened the windows that were on the sides of this particular trailer and shouted into the wind. “LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE IS LOVE!”

* * *

 

“As we made our way onto the highway,” Alyssa said into the microphone, “People started to notice us. We waved and generally made a huge fuss. Some couples hadn’t seen each other for months. We were celebrating,” Alina leaned her head onto Alyssa’s shoulder.

“We made it to the capital.” Alina continued. “I guess that someone recognized us from the news or something. The mayor was there waiting for us with some food and medics.” Alyssa took a sip of her water, her hand only slightly shaking. It was a huge improvement from a few hours ago. “And these.” Alina had to blink away tears. “And these.” She and Alyssa jointly held up a large rainbow flag.

“They were waiting with a symbol for us.” Alyssa murmured. “A symbol of safety.”

“That’s when we knew we were safe.”

“That’s when we knew we were free.” Alyssa finished. Cameras flashed and Alina turned to Alyssa.

“Can I kiss…” Alina began and was cut off by Alyssa’s lips on hers. They savored the moment and embraced for a moment.

“Love is love.” Someone shouted in the crowd. “Love is love!” The chant from earlier resounded in their ears and all was right with the world, at least for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and leave a kudo if you liked it! Happy Pride!!!


End file.
